All that suffering to be Hated
by CrazedOnigiri
Summary: Russia went through so much to be strong. well he is but what price does that come at? No pairings, I just had a flash of muse. rated T for violence?


**Once again I must state that I don't own Hetalia. That belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. (you think I don't know that? I didn't a whole project on him! Stupid author study)**

**I have so much muse right now. Before I had negative muse so here is my first fanfic in like a month.**

Ivan was running around with his sisters. It was cold out but he was happy. His family was with him and they were all healthy. Sure they were poor but they had each other.

"Russia! Come her please." Ivan ran to his sister. She put a soft scarf around his neck. "I know it's not much but I wanted to let you know that you are loved." She gave the four year old a hug.

Later that day when Ivan was trying to gather fire wood, a strange man approached him. He carried a strange aura. The air around him seemed to chill instantly. "Hello. I can't help but notice you seem really poor. I've seen you with your sisters. Do you love them?"

Russia, being naive, replied honestly. "Yes I love them very much. Why?"

"That means you want to protect them. I can make you strong. That way no one can ever hurt you o your sisters. Come with me?" The strange man extended his hand. Ivan took it. Protecting people seemed like a good thing. He didn't want any one to get hurt by older meaner countries.

Back at his little house, his sisters were awaiting his return.

"Where is brother. I want him!" Belarus tugged on her sisters dress. She was worried for him. It was getting dark and he hadn't returned with the fire wood.

"I don't know, I'm worried too." Tears began to form at the edge of her eyes. What if something happened to him.

Russia was thrown against a wall. "Stupid boy! I don't even know why I took you under my wing!" Ivan began to rethink his decision of living with this man. He learned that he was called general Winter but he was only allowed to call him Master. He had with held his promise of getting stronger. All the beatings were making him stronger. And the cruel snow that was effecting his people made it hard for hi country to be invaded.

He was thrown against a wall again. Oh how we wanted to scream at the man. But he knew he couldn't. Tears began forming at the edges of his eyes. He was picked up by the front of his shirt. "You crying boy!" That was one thing Russia hated. Being called boy. He had a name but according to the man, names came with memories which held him back from accomplishing things. It also gave him a sense of freedom and he needed to know that there was no escape.

"This is what we do to crybabies!" The man yelled in his ear and threw him in a closet and locked the door. Russia was to stay in there for three days. No food, nothing.

Living with this man was terrible. The only thing that kept him going was the scarf that Ukraine gave him. It reminded him he was doing his for her and his little sister. To keep them safe. It also told him that he was loved and that if he ever got out of this place, he would be able to go back to a warm home where he was loved.

Ivan was out one day and saw a boy about the same age as him. After talking, he decided he would become friends with the boy with brown hair. But only after his master taught him how to be strong. That way he could protect him too.

It had been three months sense Russia left. The household that now consisted of Belarus and Ukraine was falling apart.

"Sister. I want brother! When is he coming home? I miss him." Belarus was complaining once again. She always seemed to do that.

Ukraine replied with tears running down her face. "Be quiet! Please! He's not coming back. He never will, he hates us. He disowned us. He left us here to be conquered. We're going to die because of him. Don't mention hi. You shouldn't miss someone who hates you."

"But I miss him. Don't you?"

"No. I never want to see him again. He betrayed us."

Now it had been 14 years sense Ivan began living with General Winter. He had learned much. Never to show emotion because those were just weaknesses. Violence was the only way to get what you wanted. Now he was strong. He could now leave this horrible place. That was the deal he made with General Winter after the horrid man came home one night drunk and in a good mood. If he could defeat him in a fight, he could have what ever he wanted. Including freedom.

It was Summer solstice, the one day a year when the General Winter was weak. Russia came at him with a dagger. The two strong, cold-hearted men fought for a long time. Finally Ivan succeeding in stabbing the man to death. He licked the blade clean of the blood. The metallic taste was familiar to him. Kind of like seeing a friend you haven't seen for a few weeks.

As the man died he laughed. 'Who knew a weakling like you could over throw me?"

Ivan stomped on the mans face to shut him up. Blood spewed from his nose. "Says the crippled man beneath my foot. I'm glad I'll never have to see this revolting face again."

General Winter laughed again. His laughed didn't sound much different than one of a crazy man locked in an asylum.

"Young boy. You will never be rid of me. I am immortal. I will always stalk you. You can have your freedom but you can never escape me. You are mine boy."

Ivan grimaced at the mans words. He put more pressure onto his formers masters head and walked away. He wanted to go see his sisters. He was his own man now. He could do what ever he wanted.

He returned home, glad to see the women his sisters had blossomed into. As he approached Ukraine took notice. She walked up to him and slapped him in the face. "So now you return. Did you ever think about us!"

She walked away, but not before yelling, "Never return!"

Belarus was the opposite. She ran up to him and hugged him. "Never leave! Marry me and we can be together forever." She looked up and slapped him hard on his other cheek. "Why did you leave us all alone?"

Russia got up and left. Laughing hard. "How Ironic? I did all that suffering for them. They just think I abandon them." Tears began rolling down his face as he left for his own country.

When he got there he noticed that the snow caused by General Winter was now melting. Sunflowers began to grow in place of the bitter snow and ice.

This made Ivan smile. A spot of happiness in this world of pain.

Years later, his sisters still hate him. The man he said would be his friend was now his servant. It wasn't his fault. He was upset and needed to blow off steam. He wasn't free from General Winter either. Every year he came back to his land and terrorized his people. The only promise he kept was the promise that he would be strong. It was hard, his people kapt rebelling, didn't they know all the suffering he went through for them? Even his favorite scarf tore open would he thought had healed. Reminding him that he was not loved. Sometimes he felt like crying. Doing nothing but curling up in a ball and crying. But he knew he couldn't people were constantly watching him for any sign of weakness.

**I guess this explains Belorussia's and Ukraine's attitudes towards Russia? I was reading a fanfiction about how Russia was abused as a child and then I watched a video about the FACE family and all of a sudden, muse hit me like a sack of cabbages. In my defense the video was about how France and England would always be there for America and Canada and since I just read a fanfic about russia being abuse, I thought about how no one was ever there for him.**

**Either way... sorry if it sucks, review?**


End file.
